


The Grey Option

by vintageport



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 12:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20153335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vintageport/pseuds/vintageport
Summary: For two people who have never met before, Seungyoun and Wooseok quite understand each other.





	The Grey Option

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is the first M/M story I have ever written, and this is actually the first one-shot story in English that I have ever finished writing. Therefore, I would like to apologize if there's any mistake or something that looks awkward. Regardless of that, I hope this story will be enjoyable for you or help you overcome the drought weeks! :)

Tonight is that kind of night where Seungyoun sits on the driver seat, let his hands lead the steering wheels bringing him to God knows where with his random playlist consisting songs from top 100 billboards, lo-fi, to the classical music that his grandfather used to play in his living room, plays at the background. This kind of night always happens when Seungyoun has a lot of things to think about but he is not ready to make decisions about it, so he chooses to drive and let his head busy with concentrating on the road, jamming to the music, singing to the lyrics, and observing people that passed the pedestrians when the light turns red.

  
The cause of tonight's night driving is the news that Seungyoun received this afternoon. A company of a rising boy group contacted him that they want to use one of the demos that he sent as a title track for one of the members' solo debut. Seungyoun was very thrilled because so far his tracks have only made it as sidetracks. This track can be a stepping stone for him. His head straight away imagining how his name would be in the news, how he would probably get to pay for the first installment of an apartment for his mom with the royalty that he would get, how another call from other companies might come. He was so sure because he knew the popularity of this member and that track is one of his best works. However, all those dreams seem to be scattered as the company's representative told him the condition of it, that member name must be included in the composer and the lyricist credits along with his name. It is almost like asking Seungyoun to be a ghostwriter, and that is something that Seungyoun has promised not to do no matter how much he struggles.

  
Seungyoun finally decides to make a stop at the park that faces the river. A perfect spot to sit and lit the cigarettes while thinking of the answer that he needs to give tomorrow morning. It's almost midnight, and not many people can be spotted in the park. Those are a girl with thick glasses with headphones on facing the river while sighing who is probably a student struggling with her assignment or thesis and a couple who do a picnic with a bottle of wine. Seungyoun suddenly regreting not bringing alcohol, even a bottle of beer would be nice and it would not cause Seungyoun to drunk until he cannot drive. Seeing that couple being lovey-dovey to each other also makes him realize that it has been a long time since he was in a relationship. These past three years, he has been to busy building his career in the music industry. Making songs, sending out demos, performing in cafes or clubs to make some penny and connection. All the struggles that he faced can turn to the flowery path if he said yes tomorrow. But Seungyoun cannot help to think about his pride and seeing another name got the recognition he does not deserve.

  
As he smokes out his cigarettes, he sees someone standing by the edge of the river. That person stands so close to the river until Seungyoun becomes afraid that the person would jump. He then walks over to that person.

  
"Cigarettes? It is much better rather than jumping. Not really sure if it's deep enough but if you can swim you will probably survive because your instinct probably lets you do so. If not the officer will rescue you anyway," Seungyoun asked that person while handing out his pack. That person wears glasses, a mask, a hoodie, and a cap. Seungyoun cannot see his face but he knows he is a guy.  
That guy still not responding, Seungyoun then continuing his words, "You know, slowly dying can be better rather than dying quickly by jumping out."

  
That guy still not responding but Seungyoun can sense that he is smiling from his eyes. "Who the fuck planning to die while bringing a plastic full of bottles of soju. It would be such a waste, wouldn't it?" He shows the plastic to Seungyoun.

  
Seungyoun giggles, then he asks, "Then why are you standing here?"

  
"I believe it is none of your business." He answered sharply.

  
Seungyoun at a moment thinks that this guy is only joking and wait for another answer, but nothing is coming out from his mouth. With that situation, he then says, "Woah chill, I'm just trying to be friendly and secretly hoping that we can make an ally for tonight." By ally, Seungyoun means smoking and drinking together.

  
"Who said I don't want to create an ally?"

  
With that response, that guy joins Seungyoun in his previous spot. That guy then pulling out two bottles of soju from the plastic. "I don't bring any glass so let's just drink it straight from the bottle," he said while opening the bottles.

  
"Cheers"

  
As Seungyoun takes his first sip, he observes that guy who currently already taking off his mask. The face kind of looks familiar, and when his eyes meet Seungyoun's, he is pretty sure of who he is.

  
"I know you would probably say that it is none of my business but I cannot help to get curious of the reason why you ended up being here at this hour," Seungyoun breaks the silence and bluntly expresses his thought.

  
"I know that it is impossible to avoid this kind of question for the next few hours so I guess I have to answer that," Seungyoun is a bit startled, not because he will answer him but because he thinks he will be with him for a few hours.

  
"There is a problem in my workplace.. not really a problem but I think of it as a problem for me because it makes me questioning myself.. my ability, my self-worth.." he said that as he takes a cigarette from the pack that Seungyoun put between them. He put it right away to his mouth, and his eyes searching for the lighter. Seungyoun then brings himself closer to him to lit up his cigs. Seungyoun can sense that bringing up this conversation makes him nervous.

  
He looks away from Seungyoun, smokes out his cigs while looking at the river. Seungyoun does the same thing, but later he speaks out, "Funny how I actually feel the same way, I need to make a decision but I guess it makes me questioning myself too."

  
That guy takes a glance to Seungyoun with the look of disbelieve. "Why do you look so startled? I also have a reason for being here at this hour," Seungyoun continues.

  
That guy laughs a little, and Seungyoun now a bit startled as he finds that laugh very endearing. "Funny how I thought you're just being here randomly because you are bored. You look like that kind of guy with lots of positivity and zero problems."

  
"I get that often, but looks can be deceiving," Seungyoun laughs a little, but after a while, the only sound they can hear is the sounds of footsteps. Seungyoun just realized that the girl has already left and now it's the couple's turn.

  
"Speaking of it, I think my job requires many deceiving," that guy suddenly talks again.

  
"Why do you think so?"

  
"I put a smiley face when I feel tired, I said I love a country when I hate the airport, I have an innocent look but I speak profanity a lot.."

  
"That sounds humane to me."

  
That guy is a bit shocked to hear that word, but before he gives an answer, Seungyoun already cut him off, "We cannot like or love everything, sometimes we pretend to do something we don't as an act of survival, that is normal. That is what humans do, and we are humans, not angels."

  
That guy smiles a little hearing Seungyoun's statement, but something still bothers him, "The thing is, sometimes other than feeling guilty for deceiving people, I hate myself for deceiving myself."

  
That runs smoothly from his mouth just like that. He is definitely not drunk yet. He only finishes a bottle and on his way to open the second, _but how could he tell a stranger something he has been keeping to himself in such ease?_

  
Seeing the bitter smile from that guy, Seungyoun tells him, "Hey, don't be too hard on yourself."

  
"Thanks." That guy gives Seungyoun a genuine smile. After he sips his second bottle, he offers Seungyoun another bottle, "Here. Yours is almost done."

  
"Thanks, but my limit is two bottles. And I'm driving. So yeah, don't want to take a risk." Seungyoun takes out another cigarette instead.

  
"Looks surely can be deceiving."

  
Seungyoun laughs hearing that statement, and that guy follows. Both did not expect to have some good laughs in the middle of a public park, at almost two in the morning, with practically a stranger, but here they are.

  
"It's hard by the way. To not being too hard on myself. Especially when I did nothing and let's just let my superior do as they want. I should have told him, _'Hyung, it hurts my pride if you do that, I can also do something. At least I can write too. I'm pretty good at it Hyung, I just don't have the time to do it. Give me some time, and I can be worthy too.'_ I could say that but I just stayed quiet. I was too afraid to mess things up."

  
Seungyoun can see that this man in front of him being honest. He can see that it is also hurtful for him. However, Seungyoun cannot bring that topic further, so instead, he tells him, "For someone whose business doesn't want to be known, you share quite a lot."

  
"For someone who seems to care about other people business you share quite nothing," that guy replies his statement.

  
"C'mon tell me. What makes you questioning yourself?" That guys sincerely wants to know. A part of him wants to know Seungyoun's story. A part of him wats to see himself getting surprised by Seungyoun.

  
"Someone really curious about me, huh?"

  
"Not really. I just want to know your secret too. In case someday you will blow up mine, I need to have a backup."

  
At this point, Seungyoun has enjoyed that guy's sassiness. He laughs a little and takes the last sip of his soju, trying to spare some time before he talks to him. _How should he tell him?_

  
"Let's just say I have to choose between black and white. There is no in-between. If I chose black, I would get.. some kind of promotions, it would be my stepping stone. But, it would hurt my pride. My seventeen years old self who had a big dream would be disappointed and my twenty years old self who struggled a lot might think his effort is such a waste. If I chose white, I don't think no one will get hurt. But.. It would seem like I waste such an opportunity. And what if it would not come again? I guess I'm still afraid to face the possibility of struggling again."

  
"I guess we're all struggling with ourselves," said that guy.

  
"Yeah, it's nice though, knowing that we are not struggling alone," Seungyoun replies as he looks at that guy. That guy looks at him too, but both of them say nothing. That guy breaks the gaze by looking at the sky. Suddenly he lies down, and he makes a long sigh. That kind of sigh that you have been holding for a long time.

  
"People in here too busy looking at the river when the sky is much more pretty to look at."

  
_You're kind of pretty to look at too._

  
"Yeah, it is."

  
"By the way, about your option," that guy goes back to the sitting position, this time he sits facing Seungyoun, "You said it's a black and white option. Why don't you try making it grey? Try to find the middle ground, something that can put you in ease. Not really sure if that would be easy, but I think it's possible. It's worth to try for."

  
Seungyoun turns his position too, "Ok then."

  
That answer just slips that easily. They are now facing each other again, but somehow there is no awkward feeling between them. That guy with his drink, Seungyoun with his cigarette, and both with their own problems that now feel less burdening.

  
The sound of vibrates from a mobile phone suddenly breaks in. That guy takes a look at it for a while, looking not satisfied with it, "I guess I have to go."

  
"That is quite shorter than what you have originally planned," Seungyoun cannot lie that he is kind of disappointed. He has been enjoying his company.

  
"I know right. I can't even finish all the bottles that I bring." That guy shows Seungyoun the two bottles in the plastic.

  
"Well maybe you can stay a little," Seungyoun can no longer hide his desire.

  
"Someone is waiting for me."

  
"Oh."

  
_What did you think, Cho Seungyoun?_

  
"But.. that someone means nothing, so.." That guy takes a pause, a bit hesitant to continue, whereas Seungyoun is still waiting.

  
"So if you want to kiss me I can stay for a little."

  
Hearing that answer, Seungyoun brings himself closer to him. Without hesitation, he puts his lips into his. That guy runs his finger to Seungyoun's hair as Seungyoun puts his hand on his face. All Seungyoun can feel now it's the bittersweet taste of that guy's mouth along with the sweet smell of him and the cold breeze. All that guy can feel is his heartbeat and how Seungyoun's tongue moves, giving that kind of excitement and tense he could ever ask for. All that they can feel now it's their presence for each other, and how much this short meeting means to them.

  
\----

  
Wooseok walks through the aisle of his company's building. It's ten in the morning, and he is heading to the meeting room. His CEO who is often called as Hyung by him and the other artists at the company despite his position earlier contacted him about that composer. He said that he has already made his decision.

Wooseok takes a sit facing his CEO, and his manager sits beside him.

"He agrees," said the CEO. Wooseok doesn't know what to react. Deep down he was hoping that he would just deny the offer.

"But, he gives a condition. I still do not know what it is, but this morning he dropped this along with another demo," the CEO gives an envelope to him.

"He said that you have to see it. I've already listened to the new demo by the way. It's still rough, but I think with a good lyric and finishing it would be even better than the one we have already chosen."

Wooseok is no longer listening to his CEO, he opens the envelope and finds a small letter inside it,

> _"I have decided to choose the grey option. Now it's your turn."_

Wooseok cannot hide his smile, but he stops doing that and face his CEO seriously, "Hyung.. we need to talk."


End file.
